An Angel's shanshu
by Ally12
Summary: My take on series 7 of Buffy and 4 of Angel
1. Default Chapter

An Angel's shanshu- The soul survivors series PART 1  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters, all from Joss's genius mind, I'm just borrowing them and making their lives a little better. If there are names you do not recognise those are my characters. Season: 4 Angel and 7 Buffy. Characters: Angel, Buffy, Connor, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Spike, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Justine, and Drusilla and Giles. Storyline: Connor wants vengeance but fates dealing a different card. Notes: Willow is back in Sunnydale and Justine will get her comeuppance! Angel and Cordelia were going to defeat a demon when they went to the beach. I am completely changing any storyline that is on the show, bits may resemble the shows but I am changing the storylines. Spike isn't mad; he hates having a soul so decides to do something about it. Xander likes Angel in this story. Also Willy's bar is now in L.A, for storyline purposes of course. This is going to be a series, but the next stories won't be as long and will have nothing to do with the show, I think I already stopped that midway in this one. Some words will be in bold italics to express the emotion in the characters voice.  
  
PART 1 "Gunn it's been three months now and there's still no sign of Cordy or Angel, I'm really starting to get worried" "I know babe, something ain't right, and I wouldn't be surprised if this had something to do with Justine" "Yeah, we haven't seen her for a while either, now that you mention it" "Maybe we should try their cells again?" "Gunn I think it's way past time for ringing their cells, maybe we should contact.Wes" "But he betrayed Angel, he started all this" "But he didn't, Holtz did. You guys just instantly blamed Wes for trying to protect Connor. Don't you think it's time we forgave him?" "I dunno, what if we find Angel and then Wes is here? He won't be to happy about it" "Well we have to do something, I wanna it to be the way it used to be" "Before Holtz took Connor".  
  
*************************************************** "Dawn hurry up your gonna be late for school!" "Geez Buffy, chill!" Dawn came running down the stairs with her shirt half fastened and her hair in a mess. "Are you even dressed yet?" "Sorta, you know it's no big deal to get their early on the first day" "It is when it's a brand new school, I still can't believe they rebuilt the old high school" "Yeah well you know, it was about time, Buffy you blew it up like four years ago!" "Hey, I needed to" Xander came in dressed in a suit and Buffy and Dawn were shocked at how smart he looked. "Whoa Xand never thought I would see you in a suit" "Well when you're the head guy, you gotta look good, Dawn you gonna button up your shirt? "Oh yeah, thanks Xand, so you guys ready?" "Yeah come on or your gonna be late".  
  
*************************************************** "So Justine what are we going to do about our problem? You have caused an awful lot of problems for yourself" "I don't know what your talking about!" "Justine, don't play dumb with me, I know, and you know that Angel didn't kill Holtz, but you did, I also know that you made it look like Angel killed Holtz then helped Connor with whatever he did to Angel, now all I need to figure out is what you did with Angel and find out where Connor is hiding" "I mean it I don't know what you're talking about! Anyway if you're so smart how come you know it was me but don't know where he is? I figured you'd be pretty pissed with him since he tried to kill you" "I'm furious with you, you tried to kill me, but I still see Angel as a friend, even if he does not" "Sounds like your hanging onto false hope to me" Wesley tightened Justine's ropes "Sounds like you are trying to buy time, so unless you want to see my bad side I advise you to tell me what you and Connor did with Angel". "Never" Justine spat in Wes's face and stared at him with disgust "I guess I'll have to tighten your ropes again".  
  
*************************************************** "Okay, so where is Wes?" "I dunno, I mean this is his apartment" "Maybe he went out for a lil while" "And leave his apartment open, nah something funny is going on here baby" "You know where is Cord when we need her?" "Well that's the problem, we don't know" "Okay so if I was Wes, where would I go?" "Wait a minute, what if he's went after Justine? I mean it would make sense, he just wants to redeem himself Fred, in Angel's eyes anyway and if he saved him, then Angel may forgive him. You know I'm starting to believe that Wes only took Connor to protect him; I mean why would he kidnap his friend's kid? It don't make sense, Fred we should head back to the hotel and try and put everything together, see what facts we're missing" "Okay, can we get a McDonalds on our way?" "Sure, you wanna a big Mac then you'll get a big Mac" "I love you Charles Gunn" "I love you too Fred, now come on we got a lot to do".  
  
*************************************************** "Okay so you have a good day. If there's any problems call me" "Okay Buffy" Buffy left Dawn and just wandered round the school shocked at how different it was. "You have a wonderful daughter Miss Summers" "She's not my daughter, do I really look that old?" "No, I'm sorry, I'm principal Woods" "Buffy Summers, but I guess you already know that" "I was just wondering if I could speak to you about a job opening as a the school counsellor? I meant to ask you in the summer but I couldn't get in touch with you" "Like as in giving me a job?" "Yes, I just think you're young yourself and it would be good for the students to talk to somebody near their age" "I would love the job, thank you" "It would be everyday, and you'd be paid of course" "I'm glad I came with Dawn now" "Well it will be a pleasure to work with you Miss Summer, and I already know everything I need to know about you" "What?" "I was reading your old file, you were a blessing to the school before it was burnt" "In my defence half of the things in my permanent record were not true" "I understand your reasons Miss Summers, my mother was like yourself" "Excuse me?" "My mother was also a slayer" "What! That's ludicrous" "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, sadly my mother was killed in the 70's" Buffy tried to take in what the principal was saying, if his mother was a slayer in the 70's then that meant, she was the one Spike had killed. "Well it was nice to talk to you, but I must get to work, would it be alright if I asked you to start tomorrow?" "That's fine, thank you" Buffy's cell phone began to rang "Well I'll have to go, thank you principal Woods" "The name's Robin, I'll see you tomorrow Buffy". "Hi" "Hello to you to, I wondered when I would hear your voice" "Who is this?" "You'll find out soon enough, I just wanted to tell you that you will never see my father again" "I don't even know your father, so just leave me alone" "On the contrary, I can still picture the expression on his face when I put the final screw in his glass coffin and dropped him into the ocean to live forever" "What are you talking about?" "Vengeance, that's what I'm talking about" "Okay kid just get a life and stop doing hoax calls, they went out like 10 years ago" "You don't believe me, but you will" The call was cut off and Buffy went back to what she was doing.  
  
*************************************************** "Still sure you don't wanna tell me Justine?" "Sure, I wouldn't betray Connor, he trusts me" "He can't trust you that much or he would of told you his plan, Connor maybe young but he isn't stupid, he reminds me of his father in that way" "Holtz always told me his plan's" "Yes but he isn't Connor's father, Angel is" "How dare you say that! Holtz was a better father than that bastard vamp could have ever been!" "You didn't really give him a choice though, did you Justine". "You wanna know what Connor did? Really?" "Yes, or it would be rather pointless to keep you here, all tied up and starving" "Connor knocked Angel out when he went to meet that Cordelia woman on the beach, we took him out on a boat, secured him into a box and dropped him into the ocean for eternity, just watching the fishies going by" "Quite clever, you really did a good job in convincing Connor Angel killed Holtz, you know Angel thought he finally had his son back, but no you couldn't take the rap and it was so much easier to just blame it on Angel" "Yeah, well after the years of damage he did, he deserves to rot in hell!" Wes slapped Justine then tightened her ropes on her wrists and ankles. "I thought you said if I told you, you'd let me go?" "Well we both lied, I'm not finished with you yet, but I'm going to have to leave for a few hours but don't worry my friend will take care of you" a big man stepped into the doorway and Justine felt the sick feeling come back to her.  
  
*************************************************** "Is anybody here?" Wes searched the hotel for anybody who could be around. "Wes!" Fred enveloped him in a hug and even Gunn was pleased to see him, after all it had been too long. "I need to speak to you, it's about Angel" "Do you know where he is? He's gone, Cordelia's gone, everyone's gone man, even Connor" "Yes Connor is the reason why Angel is gone and I don't know about Cordelia" "What do you mean Connor is the reason Angel is missing?" "Well Fred I have it on good grounds that Angel is below the water" "What? How do you know?" "Well Justine has been of great help in telling me what they did, once we get Angel back we can try and look for Connor and Cordelia" "Where is Justine?" "I have her tied up in a warehouse across town believing I will be back to inflict harm on her, which of course I'm not going to do, but I had to get it out of her some way, so I gave her a little slap and tied her to a chair leaving a friend to watch her" "Way to go man!" "Thank you Gunn, I just want your forgiveness, after all this is my fault in the first place" "It's not, we forgave you a long time ago, now what do we need to do?" "I have a boat ready at the beach with scuba gear on board, and the three of us are going to rescue Angel" "Well we're ready" "Before we go, you must understand that Angel has been deprived of blood for three months and will need it straight away and even if he gets it, this little stunt of Connor's may have left Angel brain damaged so I can't promise you'll he'll be well when we find him" "I understand, does he need human blood or just the normal stuff?" "I'm afraid human blood which is why I am going to let him feed off me" "Wes man you can't, he might kill you" "It's a risk I'm willing to take, Mark my words Connor will pay for this!" 


	2. An Angel's shanshu part 2

PART 2 "So Dawn how d'you enjoy your first day?" "It was totally cool, I met this wicked girl called Kit and me and her are going to the mall on Saturday, how was your day?" "It was okay, your principal offered me a job as a counsellor" "So you took it right?" "Well I was gonna but I couldn't let the chicken place down so I declined" "My God, are you stupid!" "Of course I took the job Dawny, you really think I wanna work at a burger bar for the rest of my life?" "Hell no!" The phone began to ring and Buffy quickly picked it up "Hey this is the Summer's residence" "Hello to you to" "Not you again kid, how did you get my number?" "I took the liberty of going through that bastard vampire's possessions a little while back and I just can't believe that he has so many photo's of you and you know he really does have a cheek to call me son after all the wicked things he has done throughout his life" "Will you just leave me alone! What the hell do you want!?" "I want both you and that thing to pay for your wicked doings, he is already repenting deep below, and I'll be coming for you, soon" the line was cut off and Buffy got the feeling in her stomach telling her that something was up. "Who was that Buff?" "Some kid, Dawn I've gotta go somewhere for a little while, maybe a couple of days will you be alright on your own for a few days, I'll have Willow check up on you and ring Xander if anything is wrong" "Okay Buffy, but what's wrong?" "I can't tell you, I wish I could, I better get going straight away".  
  
*************************************************** "Hey guys, anybody here?" Buffy entered the hotel, noticing nobody around, she knew something was wrong so she had sped down the highway to L.A having a feeling the bastard vamp in question was Angel. "Angel, Cordy?" she got no reply and began to feel extremely worried. "Okay who can I call?, Screw it I'm going with my gut instinct, I don't have time to mess around" Buffy stormed out of the hotel, heading for the beach just having a feeling that's where Wes was.  
  
*************************************************** "Are we ready?" "Yeah, I guess but before we go, we gotta know man, will Angel drain you completely?" "I certainly hope not, but it must be considered" "Wes we can't bare to lose you" "I'm sorry Fred, I can make no promises Angel's safety is the most important thing at the moment". The three friends pulled on their scuba outfits then were ready to jump into the water when they heard footsteps. "Hey guys, you not gonna wait for me?" "Buffy, heavens what are you doing here?" "Well Wes, I got this gut feeling that something wasn't right down here in L.A and then I've got some kid calling me saying that he is coming for me for vengeance just like he did to that bastard vamp and I couldn't take it anymore, this feeling of fear and just rushed down here" "Buffy we only have three scuba outfits" "I don't need an outfit Wes, I just want Angel back on land" "You may be a slayer but you're still human" "I don't care Wes, so lead the way, you guys are?" "I'm Gunn and this is my girlfriend Fred, we're friends of Angel's" "K, where's Cordy?" "Another strange disappearance, but at the moment we're going to get Angel, are we all ready?" "Yep let's go" the four jumped into the water and Buffy felt the cold hit her straight away.  
  
*************************************************** "So Dawn did Buffy say where she was going?" "Nah Will, she just took off, something bad must be going down or Buffy would have told us, no doubt it's got something to do with Angel" "Yeah well I'll make sure you're okay for the next few days, I'll stay here with you Dawny it'll keep you out of trouble and there's something I have to do" "Well if it's okay I'm going over to Kit's, I'll see you later" "Okay but be back by 10.00pm" "Okay, bye Will". "Willow entered her and Tara's old room and just looked, couldn't believe it had been three months since her death. She knew she was past wanting vengeance, knowing it was wrong in the first place and it wouldn't have been what Tara would have wanted. "Goodbye baby, it's time to let go" she shut the door behind her and smiled knowing she had put her demons to rest.  
  
*************************************************** "Are we getting close yet Wes? I'm getting kinda cold" "I warned you the cold would be too much for your body to handle, we only have a few more kilometres I think" they kept swimming through the icy water noticing how dark it was, how there seemed to be no existing life underneath the murky waters. They kept swimming Buffy really starting to feel the cold and starting to feel sick and extremely weak but kept on going for Angel's sake. It was then when they noticed the box, they could see Angel through the glass lid. He was strangely paler than usual and his face was barely moving. They began to unscrew the box, Wesley taking the lid off and the other three taking Angel's hand and feet restraints off. Angel fell into their arms, seeming to be in a state of unconsciousness and they headed back for the boat.  
  
*************************************************** Spike sat curled up in a ball in the corner of the basement of the new high school, rambling to himself like Drusilla had often done. "I deserve to be here, this is where I belong" he looked at his chest, where he had tried to rip out his heart with a knife then flinched at his touch. "I belong here, I'm nobody, this is my home now". "But Spikey don't you love me?" Images of Drusilla ran about in his head, and suddenly images of all that he had done with her came back to him, and he felt a rush of guilt.  
  
*************************************************** They pulled Angel onto the boat then Buffy's body completely weakened and she fell trying to get back onto the boat. Wesley pulled her back onto the boat then relaxed knowing Angel was safe. Angel was still unconscious and Wes got worried that he could be brain damaged from lack of blood. "I feel we're going to have to do it" "Wes you can't, he might completely drain you" "I'm sorry, what?" "Angel will have to feed off somebody, if he doesn't he may become brain damaged" "Well he isn't feeding off you Wes, he's feeding off me" "But Buffy that could be dangerous to you, you're not strong enough" "I'm sorry Gunn but I have to, I will not let Angel die!" Angel slowly awoke and he did not look well at all, he didn't seem to be registering what was going on and he looked very sick. "Guys, he's waking, you have to make a decision" "I'm doing it, Wes as soon as we're done take us back to the hotel" "You may need to go to a hospital" "No hospitals, could I have a minute?" "Sure" the three gave her a little space while she did it. "God what did you do to end up like this?" she kissed him then tipped her neck and almost instinctively he bit into her neck. She bore with the pain as he fed off her, not seeming to stop then something happened. He pulled back, seeming horrified with his actions then passed out again. "Wes, is that normal? He fed off me then passed out will he be okay?" "We'll have to wait and see" "Speaking of okay, I ain't feeling to good either" Buffy passed out due to a lack of blood and the three knew that it was time to get back to the hotel.  
  
*************************************************** It was now morning and both slayer and vampire were sleeping upstairs while Gunn, Wes and Fred waited to see if they were going to be okay. The phone rang and quickly Wes picked it up making sure as to not wake up the pair. "Hello?" "Hi my name is Dawn I think you work for a guy called Angel, well anyway I was wondering if you'd seen my sister, coz yesterday she told me she needed to go and do something but never told me what and me and the guys are kind of worried because she doesn't hide anything from us" "Would your sister be Buffy?" "Yeah, have you seen her?" "Could you wait for one moment" Wes put the phone down not quite sure whether to tell or not. "It's Buffy's sister on the phone, do you think I should tell her she's here?" "No way man, I think this should be kept on the down low for the time mean" "Yeah, if we tell her, everybody from Sunnydale will be coming down here and we can't deal with that at the minute". "I'm back, I'm sorry Dawn but I haven't seen Buffy, ring me if you find her" "Okay, thanks anyway". "Well I'm going to check on them" Fred headed up the stairs to check they were both okay. She peeked into Buffy's room and she was sleeping, she looked slightly pale and maybe a little sick but she would get better, she then checked on Angel, he was lying practically motionless, he was as pale as when they found him, he looked hurt and had bruises all over his body and Fred wasn't convinced he was going to be okay. "So how are they babe?" "They're both sleeping, they both look extremely pale and sick but I think Buffy will be okay, Angel I'm not so sure about, I don't know if feeding off Buffy will be enough, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see".  
  
*************************************************** Spike lay completely motionless, continually repeating "I am nobody" to himself while he fiddled with a bit of piping that was on the floor. He kept seeing images of Drusilla going through his mind, and he couldn't help think to his self that he still loved her on some level, on more than one level; he had simply being disillusioned with the slayer and now it was time to go back to things the way they were. All he needed to do was to get the chip out of his head and go back to doing what he did best; being a cold-blooded killer.  
  
*************************************************** Buffy slowly awoke, feeling slightly dizzy and nauseous but forced herself up and headed to see Angel. She entered his room and saw him shivering though he was covered with sheets and was clearly disillusioned as he constantly tried to reach out for someone. She hated seeing him like this and wondered who could have done this. She kissed his forehead then slowly made her way down the stairs. "Buffy! You're awake, how are you feeling?" "Not too good Wes but I don't wanna stay in bed, it's Angel I'm worried about, he's shivering and I think he's disillusioned because he keeps reaching out for someone who isn't there" "Well come and sit down, would you like something to eat?" "No, not at the minute" "Your sister called, she is apparently as is everybody else concerned about your ware bouts, I didn't say anything though about the fact you were here" "Thank you Wesley, I need to do something for once on my own without everybody wanting to help and wanting to know where I am 24/7, I need some space and freedom" "So why don't you tell them that?" "Coz Fred, they wouldn't understand, so I just pretend to be happy with this arrangement of playing one big happy family all the time" "You shouldn't have to live like that, it's your life not theirs" "Thank you, you understand I sometimes just dream about leaving for good not telling anyone and living the life of freedom I've always wanted, but I can't coz I've got to take care of Dawn since our mom passed on, not that I'm angry about that, just I sometimes wish I was still an only child". "Anyway who did this to him? Who tried this stunt?" Wes, Gunn and Fred rolled their eyes not sure how to explain that it was actually Angel's own son. "Well you see Buffy a little while last year Angel lost his sanity for sometime, and during that time he slept with Darla, which was a terribly bad thing but he was doing it because she had him under some sort of spell. She had been raised by this law firm called Wolfram and Hart to try and put Angel off and get vengeance for stealing some scrolls. Anyway Darla came back this year and was pregnant, which was the biggest mystery considering vampires can't have children. She gave birth to Connor then killed herself, she did so because she felt something for the baby, the baby's humanity was affecting her. Anyway Connor was prophesised, two vampires were to have a great warrior. So things were fine for a little while until I read further into the prophecy and it said the father would kill the son. Meanwhile another demon had brought back Daniel Holtz, an enemy of Angel's from the 18th century, Angel had slaughtered his family so Holtz was planning a way to get vengeance." "Was Holtz human? did he love Darla?" "He never loved Darla Buffy, do not worry, he was definitely under some sort of spell, and yes Holtz was human, so meanwhile I had begun to worry for Connor's safety because Angel seemed to crave Connor's blood. The thing was though Wolfram and Hart had somehow found a way to spike Angel's usual blood supply with some of Connor's. So eventually I decided the time had come, I took Connor to try and make sure he was safe but I wasn't going to be successful as Holtz and a former slayer he was working with called Justine, took Connor off me, slit my throat and took Connor to another dimension leaving Angel extremely angry with Holtz, Justine and especially me" "Why does Angel think you would take Connor?" "Because he just did, so Angel tried to get on without Connor, trying to find ways to bring him back meanwhile I was in hospital when he came to visit me, I tried to apologise but he was not having it and tried to smother me with a pillow. I forgave him straight away knowing in my heart that it was my fault Connor was gone in the first place" Fred and Gunn seemed to reel at the news of Angel trying to kill Wesley as did Buffy, not sure whether she could have forgave him, but knowing she still would have loved him, if the situation was to arise. "It wasn't your fault Wes" "Well Fred I beg to differ, if I had of just left Connor then none of this would have happened, so anyway I followed up this demon who had brought back Holtz, he had made a false prophecy so that Connor would not kill him in the future. Connor wasn't meant to be Darla's child, he wasn't going to be killed by Angel or any of that nonsense, Fred and Gunn will take it from here because I have just been reacquainted with them, I'm hoping Angel will forgive me". "So one day with this portal we had summoned, something came through, it was Connor but he was a teenager and seemed real confused. He ran off and Angel tried to track him meanwhile me and Gunn tried to close the portal so nothing more could come out of the portal, but we weren't aware that Holtz had come with Connor" "So Holtz was hiding in a dingy motel trying to keep a low profile, and he was looking old. Connor was no longer Connor but Stephen, and we weren't too thrilled bout that. So Holtz told Connor to go live with his real father and he did. So meanwhile Connor is kicking back wit us, Holtz wrote a letter for Connor and planned his death. Angel found out about this and went to see Holtz, and we kept him busy at the beach but because of his extra sensory hearing abilities he heard us talking about it and went running off". "Meanwhile Angel was talking to Holtz and left him alive as well. But Holtz wanted to die, which was fine so he got Justine to kill him, but she didn't want to take the blame so she made another hole in Holtz's neck and made it look like it was Angel who killed him" "How do you guys know about these things when you weren't there?" "Wes was pumping information out of Justine this week. So anyway Connor was spending time with us pretending like he thought he knew nothing when we taught him how to fight properly, what we didn't know was that he was learning all of Angel's moves so he could ambush him. So Cordelia went to the beach to meet Angel to defeat this demon, but Cordelia never arrived and we're not sure where she is and anyway Connor attacked Angel then dropped him into the ocean. That's about it isn't it Wes?" "Yes it is Gunn" "Not a short little story that" "Indeed it is long, we're sorry we didn't tell you about Connor but we thought it may well and truly upset you" "It's okay Wes, this had nothing to do with me" "But of course it did, as long as you love Angel, for as long as you both live the link between you grows stronger through every obstacle you both overcome and your lives are always linked" "Wow, I think I may go back upstairs if you guys don't mind, I'm feeling kind of tired". 


	3. An Angel's shanshu part 3

PART 3 "Dru?" "Spike? Is that you?" "Yeah pet, it's me" "You must travelled a distance to find me precious" "From Sunnydale to Venice babe, anything for my little Angel" "I can sense your humanity, you, you've got a soul, eurgh!" "Yeah well I wasn't planning on keeping the pesky little bugger I wanna be bad ducks, I want me you to be like we used to be, ruthless, cold- blooded killers" "Ooh Spikey, you mean it?" "I never lie, I went to get the bloody chip out of my head and now I've got a fricking soul!" "Is it reversible? Is yours like daddy's was?" "I dunno ducks, you wanna try and bite me too see if you can change me back?" "Ooh, I'd like that, Miss Edith would love that!" Drusilla leaned into Spike's neck and sunk her teeth into his neck, which he clearly enjoyed; she made a cut on her chest, which Spike fed off. "How will we know?" "I know, I got a bloody awful craving for blood" "Here you go my precious" Dru handed Spike a young woman and he quite happily sunk his teeth into her neck and savoured draining her of all her blood. "I'm back baby! From now on the only man you call daddy is me" Dru wrapped her legs around his waist and he slammed her against a wall with a fiery passion. "Daddy!"  
  
*************************************************** "Where is Buffy, she's been gone for a week now" "I don't know Will, but if she doesn't come back soon Principal Wood's won't wanna give her a job" "You know girls I think we should just leave Buffy alone, she clearly left for some quiet time, so let her have it. Dawn is safe with us, I have no problems staying here for as long as Buffy is gone and we all need to start leading some forms of separate lives." "What do you mean Xander?" "I mean, we need to do some things apart from each other, we should still be close to each other, I mean we've been through Hell basically with each other but we need times where it's our life and it doesn't revolve around what the group is doing" "I think we should try that, even if it's just going grocery shopping alone" "Exactly Will!"  
  
*************************************************** "Guys it's been a week and there is no sign of improvement in Angel, I'm really worried, I think it's taken it's toll on Buffy too" "Yes, maybe we should consult the powers on this one, he should have gotten better even if it was just movement" "Yeah well Buffy spends all her time up there wit him, and when she's not in there she's in the bathroom throwing up, she may still be sick from last week, being in that temperature of water for over four hours could not have been good for her, even if she is the slayer" "Right Gunn you come with me to see the powers, find out what is going on and try and find out where Cordelia has vanished to, and Fred if you could stay here and keep an eye on Buffy and Angel, they're both sleeping, in separate beds of course" "Okay Wes" "See you later babe" Fed and Gunn passionately kissed each other then went their separate ways with Gunn leaving and Fred heading upstairs. Buffy's cell phone began to ring and Fred picked it up not wanting to disturb her. "Hello" "This isn't Buffy Summers?" "No, sorry who is this?" "I'm principal Robin Woods, I work at Sunnydale high school I was just wondering if Miss Summers was coming into work anytime soon, I haven't seen her for the last week, and apparently neither have her friends and sister" "Buffy had to come to L.A, she hadn't planned it, it's just an emergency came up, I can't really explain sorry" "Oh, was it her father?" "No, it was my boss, he's extremely sick and Buffy felt she was needed here in L.A" "Okay well when you see her, could you tell her I rung and get her to ring me back please" "Will do" Fred put Buffy's phone back on the table and fell onto the couch completely exhausted.  
  
*************************************************** "Spikey what are we going to do? Where are we going to go?" "Not sure yet pet, you make up your mind babes and daddy will take you wherever you want" Drusilla had her head on his lap while as pointless as it was he fed her grapes. "I want to hurt the slayer, I want to get her back for making you think you ever loved her" "I only ever loved you my precious. Do you know why?" "No daddy" "Because your evil my petal, your heart is cold, your worse than Angelus himself, you know that bugger got far too much attention, but me and you Dru, we're gonna show the world who has the power, me and you Dru, that's what it comes down to. We'll always have each other". "My daddy loves me" "Yes he does, you wanna another grape?" "So are we going to Sunnydale then my pet?" "Yes, so that we can strike fear into the heart's of man" Dru began to dance around on tiptoes while Spike laughed as his little princess formulated a plan in her evil little head.  
  
*************************************************** "So basically Cordelia ain't ever coming back to this plain" "In short no. Look" Wes pointed to Fred lying fast asleep and Gunn couldn't help but love this woman. "You know man we never talked about the situation with Fred, are you cool with me going out wit her?" "Of course I am, she loves you and all I want for Fred is to be happy. I don't love her Gunn, as a friend yes but nothing more, I'll find love someday" "As long as we're still friends man" "That indeed we are" "She looks so cute, I dunno whether to take her upstairs or just leave her" "Just leave her, why don't we check on the other two?" Wes checked Buffy who seemed to look very pale, he took a closer look and she was freezing and shivering, this was certainly bizarre. "Wes man, come quick!" Wes rushed into Angel's room where Angel was violently fitting and didn't look to good. "What do we do? We can't take him to hospital" "I am unsure Gunn, we may need help in taking care of these two" "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Call Sunnydale. You try and keep him calm, I'll give them a call" Wes rushed downstairs and quickly dialled Buffy's home number. "Hello, is this Dawn?" "Yes" "Could you put Willow or Xander on the phone please" "Yeah sure, Xand, Will, I'll be 1 minute" Dawn rushed to get one of them and Wes waited as patiently as possible. "Hello Wes, what's the problem?" "Hello Xander, I was wondering if it could be possible for either yourself or Willow to come to L.A we're having a major problem at the moment" "We both could I think, if Dawn came with us" "I don't think it would be good for Dawn to come, the sights she will be greeted by are not exactly comforting, I myself am finding it difficult to keep composure" "What's going on exactly Wesley?" "Well in one room I have Buffy as pale a sheet and shivering, why I don't know and in the other room I have Angel severely fitting, he's disillusioned and is reaching out for someone, and has strangely a temperature, a very high temperature, there are only 3 people here, myself, Gunn and Fred and are finding it quite difficult coping. Lorne left for Las Vegas, Cordelia has become a higher being and Connor is a arrogant little sod" "We'll be there as soon as possible, I'll try and get in touch with Giles, I'll have to bring Dawn we'll be there as soon as possible and you can fill me in on the details when we get there" "Thank you Xander".  
  
*************************************************** "Wesley, Fred?" "We're here, hey ya'll. We're sorry we had to drag you up here but we're at a dead end." "Hello Mr Giles I'm surprised you'd be here so soon, I guess you would like to be filled in?" "It would help yeah" "I'll try and shorten it as much as possible. Right a law firm called Wolfram and Hart brought Darla back. She put a spell on Angel and made him lose his sanity and then he slept with her and he became sane again. 9 months later Darla comes back pregnant. There is a prophecy, which says 2 vamps would have a warrior son alas Darla's pregnancy. Darla kills herself because she does not want to hurt the child, as the child is human she feels compassion towards the child, so she killed herself when he was born. Everything is fine for a little while until I decipher more of the prophecy, I find out Angel would kill Connor. Wolfram and Hart are spiking Angel's blood with Connor's so he craves his son's blood. Meanwhile a man brought from the 18th century called Daniel Holtz is after Angel to avenge his family's death at the hands of Angelus. I take Connor to protect him, subsequently getting my throat slit, Connor being taking into a different dimension with Holtz and Angel trying to kill me later on. I soon find out the prophecy was false, Darla was not supposed to be his mother, Angel would not kill Connor and so on. Angel tries several ways to get Connor back until one succeeds, Connor comes back but now called Stephen and Holtz comes along with him. We are not aware Holtz came back as well and he is now an elderly man and Connor is a teenager. He is confused, Holtz writes him a letter and Angel finds out about him. He goes to visit him and Fred and Gunn keep him occupied but he hears what they are saying and runs back to the motel, where he finds a slayer called Justine cradling Holtz and Holtz has two holes in his neck. Matter of fact Holtz asked to be killed and left Connor a letter but Justine wanted Angel to take the blame so she put two holes in his neck. So Connor pretends he doesn't know anything and goes to live with Angel, learning how to fight and such. One night Angel goes to meet Cordelia to fight a demon on the beach, Cordelia does not turn up and Connor sticks Angel in a glass coffin and drops him to the bottom of the ocean, Justine feeling extremely proud of herself. So we found out last week Angel was deep below the water and were about to go rescue him when Buffy turned up, said she had a feeling something terrible had happened to Angel. We only had three suits but Buffy argued point blankly and swum with us to save Angel with just her jeans and t-shirt, which I warned her could cause her harm but she wouldn't listen. So we got Angel onto the boat and he was unconscious and we had to help Buffy into the boat because after being in extremely cold water for four hours her body was extremely weak. So anyway we feared Angel could be brain damaged after being deprived of blood for three months and we were aware he would have to feed off one of us, knowing we would probably die if he did, I myself was going to do it, when Buffy stopped me and instinctively Angel fed off her then pulled back in horror after a short amount of time, then passed out again. Cordelia has become a higher being and Connor is the arrogant little sod who is still bent on vengeance" "So if that's the summary what's the long story like?" "Xander! That isn't important at the minute" "Can I see my sister?" "Not yet Dawn, I know your not a child but this is something you may not want to see, why don't you stay down here with Fred for a little while?" "Okay, but tell me what happens" "We will" Willow, Gunn, Wes, Giles and Xander headed upstairs to see what they were like now. "Okay Willow, Xander you see how Buffy is doing and myself and Gunn will check on Angel, Giles whoever you feel comfortable with" "I'll come with you Wes" the three men entered the room and saw Angel reaching out for someone who was not there, he appeared to have a temperature and would not stay still. "I see what you mean Wesley, these symptoms are uncommon, practically unknown in vampires, you have the air conditioning on?" "No heat what so ever man, but still no change, if we could take him to a hospital, we would" "Does he flinch or turn away if you touch him?" "Usually, we've tried taking his temperature and he panics which has sent him into a fit so we have no way of knowing what temperature he is" "I may have your solution but Buffy will have to be healthy before we even consider it" "You mean letting him feed off her again?" "Yes, but Buffy's condition must improve first" "Wes I think we should consult the powers again, see what they say" "Would it be alright to leave you with him for a little while Mr.Giles?" "Of course, do what you have to do".  
  
*************************************************** What have you brought us this time lower being?" "This watch, I just got it" "Fine, what have you come here for?" "We need information about the one you call Angelus" "Ah, what do you need to know?" "Will he get better? We need to know whether he needs to feed off a human being again" "No, give him time and he will return to full health and more, he must leave the slayer's blood, he has already changed the future by feeding off the slayer, you must prepare for there are battles you all must face" "What battles? What does the false prophecy mean concerning Connor now? Were these changes to the future meant to be?" "Battles which we cannot divulge, things you must prepare for yourself, beware William the Bloody rests no more. Connor is a key feature to the balance, he can go either way, all you must remember is the slayer is the key factor, she will define what Connor will become and yes these changes to the future were intended but no more". "What has Angel done by feeding off Buffy?" "Things we must not mention but will all be revealed soon, you must remember if he hadn't of fed from the slayer he would be dead and you must also know your friend Cordelia will be along side you in spirit to guide you, so that you can face both William the Bloody and Connor, that is it lower beings, you must leave now".  
  
*************************************************** "Guys you're back, so what did they say?" "You want their exact words, they took so long I had time to memorise it, basically Connor can go either way, so he could work for the likes of Wolfram and Hart or us. Angel has changed the future by feeding off Buffy, they wouldn't tell us how but Buffy saved his life, his condition will improve but he must not feed off Buffy again and we must prepare for battles against Connor and William the Bloody, Cordy will help us in spirit and the slayer is the key factor in all of this" "So what's the deal with Connor?" "Well Fred my dear Buffy will define what Connor becomes, how is she by the way?" "She's doing okay, she was sick again and now she's sleeping, her sister and Giles are up there with her, Angel has finally settled at last, he ain't reaching out anymore at least and Willow and Xander are sitting with him" "Well, we better tell the others what the powers told us, coz I got this crazy feeling that there is a whole heap a trouble about to land, and we're gonna be right in the middle of it". 


	4. An Angel's shanshu part 4

PART 4 Buffy was standing in the middle of a white room, there seemed to be nobody around. "Hello? Is anybody here?" "Buffy, you're here, well ya know not literally here" "Cordy? Where am I? Everybody is worried about you" "You're in the presence of the higher beings, you're among the powers that be and I would be one of those powers" "How?" "My time on earth was done, yeah it sucks, it's so boring up here, how's you guys?" "Not too good, I'm pretty sick, Angel isn't even with it and everybody is really worried about us." "What happened to Angel?" "Connor sent him to the bottom of the ocean" "Oh my God!" "Why am I here Cordy?" "You need to understand a little bit more, you're not quite clear on the big picture. You see Wes told you about the false prophecy but you clearly haven't figured it out, and to successfully win the battles that are about to come you need to understand. You remember when Wes said Connor was not Darla's child?" "Yeah" "Well how else could a kid be that strong without having a vamp for a mother?" "Angel's strong" "Figure it Buff. You're Connor's mother" "You gotta be kidding me. I'm 22 yet somehow my son is like 16, it's not possible" "Yeah but Connor shouldn't be 16 really, he should still be a baby" "Well if he's my son, how come I have no recollection of conceiving, carrying or giving birth to him?" "You can't remember the day you conceived, and Darla did the hard work for you." "How did Darla have my son? This is really unbelievable Cord" "Ok. I guess I'm gonna have to break a deal Angel made with us guys three years ago to explain a little. The rest basically is because of the thing Angel did Connor had to be carried by Darla, he has always been yours, and he was in limbo practically until Angel you know. Okay close your eyes" Buffy's mind was swamped with images of her and Angel making love, eating ice cream, kissing on the pier and crying into his shirt. "Angel was human, we got to love each other again, but he turned it back, why?" "Because he loved you so much he couldn't let you die, and trust me you guys never stopped loving each other, never will, this is what would have happened if he hadn't of done it" Buffy's mind was swamped yet again with images, but now it was pain, fear and death. She saw herself and Connor dying at a man's hands, Angel crying, death all around. "Aaagghh!" Buffy woke up with a blood-curling scream, waking nearly everybody in the hotel. "Buffy, what's wrong?" Buffy clung tightly to Fred and cried; Fred could feel her shaking with fear. "I need to see Angel, please Fred" "Come on" Buffy followed Fred into Angel's room then was left alone with him. Angel lay sleeping, with his sheets covering him and she just couldn't believe this was the alternative to what Cordy showed her, it wasn't much better. She wrapped her arms around him and held him, just wishing they could be together. She kissed him on his forehead "God Angel, if I had of just stayed in Sunnydale, then none of this would have happened" Angel began to stir in Buffy's arms. His eyes began to flicker constantly and Buffy was hopeful. She just held him all the while hoping he was coming to, finally. His eyes fully opened and he was confused, was this just another illusion? "Buffy? Are you real?" "Yeah baby, I'm real. Don't try and move, you're still sick" "What happened, I can't remember" "I'll tell you later, just rest for a little while" "Where's Connor?" "We don't know, but it doesn't matter, how are you feeling?" "I reached out for you, and you came, you came and rescued me" "You were reaching out for me?" "Yes, I knew you'd help me, they tortured me Buffy, I hurt you and my friends" "You didn't hurt anyone sweetie" Fred came running into the room "Buffy, your phone is ringing, oh my God!" "I'll take it, you gonna stay here?" "Yeah".  
  
*************************************************** "Hello, Miss Summers I need to speak to you" "Mr Woods, I'm so sorry I didn't come in last week" "Yes I spoke to a friend of yours, she said you felt it was necessary but it was no reason to take Dawn out of school" "You know as much as I would love a job Principal Woods, I just don't think I can't take it because I would always be letting you down, because I have to take off with no notice quite a lot, so it would be unfair to take the job. I'll get Dawn back for tomorrow" "Miss Summers I think you'd be an asset to the students, I would really like you to reconsider. May I know the true reason why you and Dawn could not make it?" "I guess so. My ex boyfriend Angel was in danger, his son had sent him to the bottom of the ocean and I just knew something wasn't right so I knew I had to go to him, I'm sorry and well for the last week myself and Angel have been extremely sick so my friends called my other friends for some help and that is why Dawn is in L.A. I know it sounds stupid, but that is all true. I may be gone for at least another two weeks to make sure he's okay but I'll get Dawn back for tomorrow" "Angel as in Angelus?" "Yes, but that was a long time ago, except for that one occasion five years ago, which was my fault" "I heard about that, if you want me to I could do you and Dawn a favour but it means you'd have to do me one" "Go on" "If I let Dawn have some time off, say two months tops, you will take the job because I really would like you to be there" "Okay, but won't she be behind in her work?" "I'll give her the exception, I need to ask you something else, was Angel friends with William the bloody when he was Angelus?" "Yes he was" "Thank you, well I'll leave you now Miss Summers, I've got work to do, goodbye" "Bye". Buffy headed back into Angel's room and saw him reaching out again "Fred is he okay?" "He thinks that you were an illusion, he wants to see you again, I'll leave you two and I think I'll tell the rest of the guys" "Thanks Fred". "Angel, look at me baby, I'm right here and I'm not leaving you" "Don't leave me Buffy" "I wouldn't leave you, not ever, I promise". "How you feeling?" "Not too good, I feel colder than usual" Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel to try as best as she could to warm him up. "Buffy" "Gunn, what's up?" "I think I should tell you something, you really need to know this, and so does Angel, how ya feeling man?" "I'm okay" "So what's up?" "Me and Wes went to the oracles and well we got problems, you wanna know exactly what they told us?" "Yeah" "Well we asked if Angel was gonna get any better and whether he would need to feed off you, and they told us somehow he's changed the future by feeding off you, but they wouldn't tell us how. Also they told us if he had of fed off Wes he would have died." "Great, is it me or are all the powers pains in the asses?" "They're all asses anyway Connor, he can go either way Buffy depending on you, so he can go bad or good, yet again don't know what they meant and we gotta prepare for battles. We gotta watch out too coz they said beware William the Bloody and that the slayer is the key factor, she will define what Connor will become." "Wes saved me? Why?" "Man he's not the same guy, please don't get angry it's just we wanted to find you and he figured it was Justine who convinced Connor to do it and killed Holtz" "I'm fine with Wes. It's me who should be apologising". "What do they mean I'll define Connor's future?" "That's the problem they wouldn't tell us, and we still haven't found Cordy" "I can help you with that. I had a dream but it wasn't a dream, I guess it's the only way I could see them. Well anyway I saw Cordy, she's a higher being, she told me the powers told her she had outlived this plain and moved onto a higher plain. Anyway she explained clearly to me about that false prophecy, Darla was never Connor's mother, I am." "Okay, how?" "I'll explain to everyone later Gunn, can you leave us for a minute?" "Sure".  
  
*************************************************** "Gunn did you tell them sweetie?" "Yeah Fred, I don't think they're really thinking about it at the minute though, I think they're still trying to find the right words to say to each other, hey Wes he's cool wit you" "Well that is good news" "Oh Buffy told us what's happened to Cordy, she's a higher being" "How!" "Apparently the powers thought she had outlived this plain, so she went up to the next one" "Where's the Sunnydale crew?" "They went out, took Dawn out for a little while, they're really worried about Angel so they decided to take their minds off it for a little while" "There aint anything wrong with that babe, how bout we do that? They're both okay, we can leave them alone now" "I suppose we could, hey if we go out I could get this thing I want to get for Buffy" "What is it?" "Well you know for the last few hours Gunn me and Wes have been looking on the internet for anything about what Angel has done to change the future by feeding off her" "At first we found an article saying vampires can poison humans if deprived of blood but then we read a little further and it said after 6 months" "How could a vamp poison?" "Well it would either poison or kill, anyway then we saw one about a type of vampire who can actually get humans pregnant by feeding off them, how we're not sure or sleeping with them so we're gonna pray it's the second one, so you coming wit us baby?" "Sure Fred, I need to get outta this place and I doubt Buffy's pregnant" "Oh totally" "Yes I doubt if it's even possible, this my friend is just superstitious nonsense which I am more than willing to pray could be true rather than the more likely truth"  
  
*************************************************** "How?" "I didn't understand at first, but when Cordy explained it, it made sense" "She showed you, the forgotten day" "Yeah she did, it was sad you had to turn it back but rather that than the alternative she showed me" "What did she show you?" "You did the right thing baby, if we hadn't of turned back the day you would have had to watch me and Connor die. But it all makes sense, the whole false prophecy, Darla isn't his real mother, you weren't gonna kill him, I doubt you even could, even after all this coz I know I couldn't. But I mean if I'm his mother then we have a chance to get our son back, to make sure we show him so much love and never let him feel under loved, to make sure he's just like us" "Buffy, I don't know what to say, I know it was him who did it, but I know Justine played a main part in convincing him I was a bad guy" "Your not a bad guy, you're his father and he needs to get to know you, we both missed him grow up because of Holtz, but I'll try my hardest to get him back" "I love you Buffy, I never thought I'd get to tell you again, but I do and you are the only person I have ever loved, and please believe me I didn't love Darla" "I know, we've both done things we regret. Baby I don't know how to tell you but, I slept with Spike, then, he, he tried to rape me 3 months ago, and I haven't seen him since" "Did he hurt you?" "He tried to, but Xander helped me" "You don't need to apologise, we needed time to realise we were stupid for ever splitting up" Buffy lay back on the bed and Angel cradled her. She tipped her head back then gently kissed him and he returned the kiss "I love you too Angel".  
  
*************************************************** "You think they're okay?" "I'm sure they're fine babe, that was a nice place we went to Wes, hey I'll go and check on them" Gunn ran upstairs and saw Buffy and Angel fast asleep lying in each other's arms. "They're fine, sleeping, in each other's arms and it's just the way it should be". "So I assume you got the test Fred?" "Yeah Wes, Gunn can I talk to you for a minute over here?" "Yeah, sure". "What is it?" "I got myself a test as well" "You think you might be?" "Possibly, don't get angry" "I'm not angry, I could never be angry at you, I love you" "Thanks Gunn, don't tell anyone, not till I'm sure" "Promise, so when do you think the Sunnydale crew will be back?" "I think that would be now Gunn, Fred". "Hey guys, sorry we were so long it's just we went to see a movie to take our mind off things, how are they?" "Why don't you go take a look for yourself Dawn" "Okay" Dawn headed upstairs leaving Xander, Willow and Giles with Gunn, Fred and Wes. "So do we have anything else more on what the powers that be said?" "I think me and Wes may have worked out something, but it might not be all rosy" "Go on" "Well when Angel fed off of Buffy he could have poisoned her which will eventually kill her, and I pray to God it's not that but it's sadly more likely or he could have got her pregnant. You see there is a type of vampire apparently who can get humans pregnant by feeding off them or you know having sex with them and the page also said feeding off a human can only result in pregnancy at a specific time, or how many little vamp kids would you have running around. I know you guys probably won't be too happy if it is the second one but I'd rather the second one but sadly it's probably the first one coz we don't know if Angel is that type of vampire" "Oh God. Xander I hope to God it's the second one, Giles are you okay?" "I'll be fine Willow, I'm just finding this a little hard to take in".  
  
*************************************************** Dawn looked in on the pair sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, noticing how content they looked. "I love you guys" she whispered under her breath, and couldn't help but just look at them being happy together. "Dawn, come here, aww" "Shh, I know don't they look cute" "Are they back together?" "I hope so Will" "We need to talk, there are a lot of things I have to tell you" Willow took Dawn downstairs to explain what was going on, about how they had to get ready to face Spike and Connor, how Buffy was Connor's mother and basically about everything that was about to go down. "Buffy" "Angel, we must have dropped off, how are you feeling now?" "A little better, at least I'm not delusional anymore" "I was just thinking, I've never seen my own son" "He's tallish, he's got brown eyes and hair, quite a feisty attitude, and sometimes he just jumps into things without thinking, now that I think about it he was always like your son, never Darla's, I just couldn't see it, but he looks like you too" "I've heard his voice before, he told me he was gonna get me, but I ignored him" "They brainwashed him baby, Holtz took our son and convinced him that he was his father and not me and Justine convinced him to do what he did". "Guys, can I come in?" "Hey Fred, what's up?" "I think I need to talk to you. Okay last week when Angel fed off you, he changed the future, you know like we told you" "Anyway we were trying to work out what the powers meant and we have whittled it down to two things, Angel I hope it isn't what I'm about to say but you may have poisoned her when you fed off her, which could kill her or you got her pregnant, because it's like this one type of vamp which can actually get a human pregnant" "So what do we do?" "Take this" Fred handed Buffy the pregnancy kit "Don't worry I've gotta take one as well" "Thanks Fred" "I'll leave you two alone". "What do we do? What if, I'm poisoned?" "Then we'll find a way around it, did Fred just say she was about to take the test?" "Yes, okay well I'm gonna go do this, I'll be back soon" "I love you" Angel pulled her down to him then kissed her and let her to go. Angel waited anxiously in bed while Buffy had been in the bathroom for over five minutes. "So?" Buffy climbed back into bed and gave out a heavy sigh "So. So you hear about the vampire who got a slayer pregnant for a second time?" "You mean?" "Yeah, I'm pregnant, not poisoned" "That's brilliant!" "How are you feeling? Could you get out of bed, take a trip downstairs?" "Yeah, I've been stuck in this room for the last week and a half" "Come on then, let's go put their minds at rest".  
  
*************************************************** "I wonder how it's going up there?" "We'll just have to wait, God Willow this sucks, what if, what if Angel poisoned Buffy? "Shh, Dawny, don't think about that" Willow cradled Dawn while Xander and Giles paced the floor. Wes, Gunn and Fred were slumped onto the couch trying not to think about the more than likely truth. "Gunn, baby what do we do if Angel has you know? I mean he's gonna be crushed, and it'll be virtually impossible to try and console him" "You're thinking too far ahead babe, did you do the thing you needed to do?" "Yeah" "And?" "Congratulations daddy" "You mean?" "Yeah, don't broadcast it yet though, I wanna know how everything goes on with Buffy and Angel" "Ok" Gunn hugged Fred tightly feeling ecstatic that he was going to be a dad. "Hey guys, you kinda look depressed, something wrong?" "Buffy!" Dawn ran up to Buffy and Angel and hugged them, practically cutting off her sister's oxygen supply. "So man, what's the deal?" everybody looked tense as they tried to find the words to say to the pair. "Oh that, well Gunn me and Angel would like to tell everybody that, Connor won't be an only child for much longer" "You mean you're pregnant?" "Yes!" the group enveloped Buffy and Angel in a hug just glad to know Buffy was okay. "Okay babe, so now we know they're okay, can we tell them?" "Sure, Buffy you're not the only one who's pregnant" "You mean you too? "Yep" "That's brilliant Fred" "Congratulations to both of you" "Yeah good on you dead boy for not killing her" "I'll take that as a compliment Xander" "Just as it was intended of course" "Okay, as sweet as this moment is guys I think we have things to talk about, like my charming little nephew getting ready to attack us, oh yeah and Spike and his crazy love bitch Drusilla coming to get us too!" "Dawn! I will not allow such language to be spoken" "Sorry Giles, but anyway we better get a plan together" "You're right, as much as I really wanna celebrate, as Fred does too probably we need to get everything together" "Right Wes, Gunn and Xander you guys go down to Willy's and find out what he know's about Spike and Dru's return and ask if he's seen Connor too, Gile's, Willow and Dawn can do some research on some of the likely spots Spike could be and see if you find any prophecies on the upcoming battles and me and Buffy will go to the power's then patrol, I think L.A needs to know I'm back" "Okay well let's head off then, see what we can get out of Willy, wait a minute, what about Fred?" "Fred would you be alright on your own having a little hunt for Connor?" "Yeah sure Angel, Connor don't hurt humans does he?" "No, you have done nothing to hurt him" "No way man, she can come with us then we'll have a look for Connor, or maybe you and Buffy should look for him after seeing the powers" "Okay Gunn, I want everybody back here safe, so watch out for each other".  
  
*************************************************** "Connor, we got problems, it's Angel" "What about him?" "He's on land" "How!" Connor smacked his fist off the table and Justine backed away slowly. "Stay there you insubordinate bitch!" "Connor I'm sorry, but that guy Wesley he threatened to hurt me" "And you believed him? He is a good guy Justine, he wouldn't have hurt you, so what made you crack?" "He tied me to a chair and told me he was going to hurt me" "You are weak Justine, Just like your sister was" "You little bastard! Don't you dare speak about her like that!" "What are you going to do to me? I'm the son of two vamps you dumb bitch! I am stronger than you will ever be" Justine punched Connor then he tripped her onto the floor "Like I said I'm stronger than you" "Don't count on it!" Justine kicked Connor off her then kicked him into the wall. "Now who's weak?! Maybe that Wes guy was right, you are Angel's son! Now get up!" Connor struggled back onto his feet then Justine smacked his head off the table "now listen kid, this little partnership between me and you ain't working, so I'm going to beat the crap out of you, leave you here and I myself will sort out Angel, because you're taking too long, and plus daddy might ground you if you stay out late!" 


	5. An Angel's shanshu part 5

PART 5 Daddy! We're here" "Yes we are ducks, good old Los Angeles, home of the big bad himself, well he won't rule here for much longer" "We'll hurt him, and we'll huff, and we'll puff and we'll blow his slayer down!" "What is going on in your little head my pretty?" "Plans, they're forming in my head Spikey, just how many ways I can bring down that bitch of a slayer" "Don't worry love, we'll make everything right again, I guarantee it".  
  
*************************************************** "So any word on Connor yet?" "No, and we've hit nearly everywhere in L.A, I'm drawing a blank" "Well man have you checked the warehouse on the other side of town?" "There's a warehouse?" "Okay let me get this straight, you've lived here for like four years now, and you don't know that there's a warehouse?" "I never needed to go there, okay we'll go in a minute, so Gunn you get any word on Spike and Dru?" "Well ya'll be pleased to know that William the bloody and Drusilla are already here in L.A" "How Fred?" "Well it seems Buffy that they got in on a coach at midnight so I'm expecting an attack pretty soon, now Giles, Willow and Dawn are at the library still trying to research the prophecy, Xander and Wes are beating up Willy again, to be honest I think it gives Xander a confidence boost" "Trust me Fred, it does. Okay me and Angel are going over to that warehouse and when everybody comes in tell them we'll meet in the lobby at six to get a plan finalised, we don't have time for research anymore so it's action mode now, we've had a week to do research, we're running outta time" "Okay, see ya'll later".  
  
*************************************************** "It's creepy on this side of town" "I know baby, are you scared?" "About everything that's about to go down? Yeah pretty much" "I meant about being a parent" "More than anything, but this is the way you're supposed to feel with your first child technically, well you know the first one who isn't 16 after a few months" "I know what you mean, we'll get through this whole battle thing you know. I won't let anyone hurt you Buffy" "I know. I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do without you" "You'd get by, you have for the last four years" "I pretended I was getting by, I never really figured out how to get by without you without having to fake emotions" "You don't have to be that person anymore, because I'm never leaving you for the plain fact that I love you so much it is too hard to try and get on with my life without you" "We're two of a kind babe" "We're destined, no matter how much anyone tries, they're never going to split us up" Buffy and Angel kissed gently then began to get more passionate when they heard whimpers come from the warehouse and ran to check it out. "Hello? Something is definitely up" the cries of pain continued and Angel could smell blood. "Someone is definitely here, I can sense two extra heartbeats" "I think it's coming from there" Buffy pointed to a corner of the warehouse and she and Angel slowly made their way over. "Angel, is that you? God it's been too long buddy" "Justine" Justine stepped out of the shadows with a knife in hand. "Buffy, get out now" "What I'm not leaving you" "Who are you? Oh yeah, Holtz told me about you, you were the one who killed the master" "If Holtz wasn't resurrected then, how did he know that?" "Coz he wasn't stupid, he always researched his targets, and you were linked to one of the targets, so ya know" "Sweetie, do you even know who I am?" "You're Angel's ex" "No, I'm more than that and who said we weren't together?" "But you were single 3 months ago" "I'm never really single Justine, I like to keep in touch with the mother of my son, you know what with custody and all" "But Darla, anyway I couldn't give a damn" "Honey you will not beat me" "Really? Ever heard of a slayer Buffy?" "Yeah as a matter of fact, nice to meet you girlfriend, us slayers should start having a reunion, me, you and Faith can get together, but Faith is a bit temperamental so you better watch yourself" Buffy kicked Justine onto the ground then Justine jumped right back and kicked Buffy in the stomach then Buffy jumped back up and punched her right in the face then Justine tripped her, pulled her hair and was about to smack her head off the floor when Angel grabbed her and smacked her against the other side of the room. "Are you okay sweetheart?" "I'm fine, you keep her busy and I'll go and see who she's got held up in here" Buffy slowly made her way to the body on the floor while Angel made sure Justine didn't get up anytime soon. "Can you hear me? We're gonna get you outta here honey" "Thank you" "It's my job, so what's your name?" "Connor" Buffy couldn't believe it, right in front of her, lying in agony was her son. "Why did you help me?" "Because it's what I do, why does she have you tied up here?" "I don't know, but it's all my fault, if I hadn't listened to her in the first place I would be with my father" Buffy wanted to know he was going to say, she wouldn't be shocked if he said Holtz, after all Justine and Holtz had both brainwashed her son into thinking Angel was just any other vamp. "Are you in pain Connor?" "Yes, she's a dab hand with a knife" "She's a bitch sweetie, a brainwashing bitch" "Do you know her?" "Not directly, my boyfriend knows her, anyway what did she do to you?" "They took me, her and Holtz took me away from my father, at first I thought that Holtz was my father but now I realise he was not, he just kept me alive" "We better get you out of here, you can come back with us and we'll get you cleaned up, just wait here". "Angel it's Connor, she's been holding up Connor here and he said you were his father" "Really?" "Yeah baby, are we ready to go? What about Justine?" "She'll be unconscious for about 6 hours still, plenty of time to get outta here" "Right I'll get Connor, wait at the door coz she's probably beaten the crap out if him". "Connor I'm back, come on let's get out of here" "Just leave me here, this is where I deserve to be" "No sweetheart, come on" Buffy threw Connor's arm over her shoulder and carried him out of the warehouse. "Angel? He's out, come on the gang will be wondering where we got to".  
  
*************************************************** "Wonder where Buffy is" "Well Dawn they went on patrol" "Or they could be smooching" Xander picked up two pillows from the couch "Oh Angel I love you, kiss me" "Why of course my dear, for I am Angel! Sexaholic and strongest vamp, let me take you away from this wretched place and come to my little paradise of sun and sex" "Xander! Stop that!" "I thought it was kinda funny" "See you're influencing Dawn now" "Sorry mom! God Willow she's 16, she's knows about sex and all, just like we did those many years ago" "Funny" "You guys are pretty cool to kick back wit, your funny" "Thanks Gunn, where's Fred?" "She's hurling, apparently morning sickness is not restricted to the morning" "The wonders of pregnancy, thank God I'm a man" "Xander I must assure you, when you do finally settle down and have children and such you will feel pain of childbirth" "How would you know Wes?" "Because my girlfriend crushed my hand 15 years ago" "Ooh, our lives are becoming like some soap everyday, you never told us Wes" "Yes well, I was young and foolish, my son's name is Sean and his mother hasn't let me see him since he was 10 because her mother told me to piss off, apparently I already caused enough damage, he lives with his mother in Newcastle" "Cool, does he know who you are?" "Yes, I keep in contact with him and I always send him a present or two for Christmas and his birthday, I spend at least $3,000 on him at Christmas and $300 on his birthday" "Wow, did you tell anybody about him?" "Giles. I told him when I went to Sunnydale 3 years ago". Connor had passed out on the way to the hotel and Angel had carried him all the way to the hotel. "Careful, don't wanna hurt him anymore than Justine has" "I can see Buffy, I'm not blind, can you open the door for me please?" "Of course". "Hey Angel, what the?" "Oh hey guys, be with you in a minute, come on Buffy". "Who's the kid?" "That would be your nephew Dawn" "That's Connor?!" "Yes" "Wow, it's weird thinking Angel's a parent" "Yeah I know Will, he beat me" "You're competing with him? What is it, let's see who can get a woman pregnant first" "Not competing, it's just he's dead, he's kinda like the last guy you'd expect to have kids" "I think it's sweet, he seems like father material" "I agree with Dawn, he'll be a good dad" "Gunn back me up here, they're ganging up on me" "I don't know what to say man".  
  
*************************************************** Angel lay Connor on the bed, and just couldn't believe he had his son back. "You know he may be 16, but to me Buffy I still see my little boy" "I know baby, our little boy, anyway I want a minute with him, if that's okay?" "Sure, I'll see if Fred's okay". "Hey Connor, you don't know yet baby, but I'm your mom. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do, but I promise from now on I will be always here for you" Buffy hugged Connor and was horrified with Justine's action's towards Connor. Connor woke up with a startle, not sure why this woman was hugging him. "You're awake, how you feeling?" "Okay, I guess" Connor looked around, he knew where he was now, his home. "Why did you bring me here? He'll be furious with me, for what I did to him" "He isn't angry with you, he was never angry with you" "Could you tell me who you are?" "I'm Buffy Summers, slayer, Angel's girlfriend and counsellor at a job I haven't turned up for in two weeks" "Why aren't you angry at me? I was harassing you" "Forgotten about. Connor I need to tell you something and it will sound pretty far out and unbelievable but it is true. You never knew your mom did you?" "No Holtz said she was a vile demon" "So he told you about Darla?" "Yes" "Well she wasn't your mom" "But she gave birth to me" "Yeah, that's what I said when I first heard this mad story, Connor I'm your mother and the reason your as strong as you are is because vampires and slayers have stronger children than vampires together do." Buffy continued to fill in the parts, which explained the details, without going into great detail about less relevant parts.  
  
*************************************************** "Fred are you okay?" "Hey Angel, fine, so what's going on?" "We found him Fred, we found Connor!" "That's great, is he okay?" "Yeah but Justine has been beaten the hell out of him, something must have happened" "Wow, now we just have to get ready to deal with Spike and Drusilla, and life will be peachy". "I'm going downstairs to see Gunn, hit him" "Why?" "Well my theory is if he hadn't of got me pregnant, I wouldn't be hurling" "Aaah, well I'm gonna see Buffy". Angel entered Buffy's room and saw her and Connor fast asleep, Buffy hugging him and he noticed that Connor had marks from tears on his face, he couldn't believe he had him back. He headed downstairs to explain to the gang and to sort out a plan for Dru and Spike's arrival. 


	6. An Angel's shanshu part 6

PART 6 "Here we are love, Angel investigations, God he's such a prick!" "We better hurry Spikey, it's almost daybreak, you got the car ready?" "Yeah, petal this will be our greatest victory ever, kidnapping the slayer, the witch, the watcher and that Wesley bloke, that should get Angel's attention" "You wait here my pretty, I'll go and grab the slayer".  
  
*************************************************** "Morning Fred" "Hey Angel, you're up early, have you seen Gunn?" "No, maybe he went out, I'm just going to check on everybody, be back in a minute". Angel checked the rooms, Connor, Buffy, Willow, Wesley and Giles were missing. "Fred!" "Angel what's the matter? Calm down" "They're gone, Buffy, Connor, Willow, Wesley and Giles are gone" Fred headed upstairs and saw a note stuck on Buffy's door. "Okay, I found a note. Well well peaches seems like I have the upper hand in this one. If you ever want to see your precious slayer again and her boyfriend, I think it must be a new one, she has so many though. He looked a bit young for her peaches but whatever gets ya going! Anyway you wanna see them again you'll come to the old warehouse tonight, until then your pal Spike. So this is from William the bloody?" "Yes, I better go to see the powers again, come on Fred, we'll be back before you know it, I'm sure Gunn is just out" "Okay".  
  
*************************************************** "Lower being you are back again! We cannot keep doing your work for you" "Shut up and listen. Something is different, you told us Connor would be against us as well as Spike and Dru, but now Connor's back, so what's going on?" "Aaah, I see a change, you have done well warrior" "What do you mean?" "You have succeeded in bringing Connor to his home, where he's supposed to be, with you, his father and the slayer, his mother. You both love him with all your being, much the same way you love each other, well warrior the coming battle should not be difficult, you see Connor will be a great asset, William the bloody and Drusilla have many allies but do not fear you will succeed but not without a fight" "Do you know where Charles Gunn is?" "He is not lost mortal, he has went out, William the bloody has not taken him, this is the last time you will come to this place, and you are becoming dependant". "So what happens when all of this is done? Will Buffy go back to Sunnydale? Will everything go back to normal?" "Fear not, life will never be the same again, and I mean it in a good way, you will be rewarded if you take down William the bloody and Drusilla, but you will still be a warrior". "Angel what did they say?" "Gunn is out, this battle will not be difficult to win and we're becoming to dependant on them" "Yeah we have seen them a lot in the last week, okay well let's go back to the hotel, get everybody who's left together, make a plan and get our weapons ready and there will be no arguments Angel, I will be coming with you!" "No arguments, I swear".  
  
*************************************************** "Slayer, slayer, slayer your in quite a pickle here" "What's with you Spike? Dru got you jumping through hoops again" "Slayer, you think you're so smart, but you are the one who is tied up" "You think you scare me? Get over it Spike, you'll never beat me" "Oh really? I may not and Dru may not but we'll certainly kill your new boyfriend with some ease" Spike began smirking when Dru came in and wrapped her arms around his waist "Has she cracked my sweet? Miss Edith predicts bad things" "Just teasing her love" "Your new boyfriend is quite the dish Buffy, sadly he won't live for much longer" "You hurt him, and I swear I'll kill you both!" Buffy jumped up from the chair, having untied the ropes on her wrists and kicked Spike onto the floor "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Buffy withdrew her stake and pierced it into Spike's chest "Now now slayer, Miss Edith isn't too happy with you" Dru threw her against a wall and then helped Spike up "Are you okay daddy? She was going to hurt you, and I'll hurt her and her boyfriend for even laying a finger on you!" Buffy lay curled up in a ball hugging her stomach. Dru began to dance with Spike "Come on Spike, let's practice dancing on the slayer's grave, dance with me" "Anything for you my pet". Connor was in a backroom with Willow, Giles and Wesley tied together. "So any ideas how we're gonna get outta this one?" "I'm thinking just hang around and see if Angel turns up" "Just do whatever Spike or Drusilla say" "Giles I think your inner coward is escaping again" "Well I'm sorry, but Spike can be bloody vicious at times!" "Calm down Angel will turn up, all we have to do is wait, I mean Spike and Dru have far too many lackeys too dispose of by ourselves". "You guys depend far too much on my father" "Well Connor, you've never seen Spike when he's in soulless mode" "So? I will not let my mother be killed by Drusilla, I am not going to lose my family just after we've reconciled. I've done some bad things in the past few months but I realised where I went wrong, I'm not, no correction I can't lose my parents, there will only ever be space in this world for one vampire, and that's my dad". Connor began to cut through his ropes with the knife he had in his back pocket, then freed Wes, Willow and Giles.  
  
*************************************************** "Right, you, Dawn and Fred will start disposing of the lackeys, coz he's got about 100 in there, and me and Gunn will go for Spike and Drusilla, once you've finished with the lackeys get the guys out and we'll meet you" "Okay, weapons we got, but I think I'm running low on courage" "Get it together Xander, we can't have you folding under the pressure" "Easy for you to say dead boy" "Xander you have nothing to lose, I have everything to lose!" "Sorry, I forgot how pathetic my life was, anyway let's go" "Xander I'm sorry, your life isn't pathetic trust me, it's just I'm really highly strung at the minute" "It's okay, you're right, I don't have anything lose" "Your friends, your family if we don't win we're all losing Xander" "I already lost the one thing I loved and now there is no way in Hell that I'll get her back, so let's just go at least I can help you get your life back" everybody rolled their eyes, they had never known Xander was so unhappy.  
  
*************************************************** "Stop it! Please" "Hear her scream love, now that my pet is pain" "Your doing a wonderful job daddy, hurt her some more baby, for me" "Well for you, anything my vicious little killer" Spike took the knife and slashed the side of her cheek, making her scream out in agony. Outside Angel heard the screams "That's Buffy, she's in danger we better hurry up!" and Connor had heard them inside. "You wanna go my pretty?" "Really daddy?" "Go on, you've been a good girl" Drusilla circled Buffy then kicked her in the stomach again, Buffy trying to protect herself and her unborn, knowing she couldn't get up if she wanted to, after all the torture Spike and Dru had been inflicting on her, so she just sat in the corner in the foetal position being tortured by the wicked pair. Dru grabbed Buffy's head and smacked it off the floor causing her to bleed. "You're doing good ducks, keep going". "Okay that's my mom in there, being tortured by those bastards, you can sit here like lumps even though I've just untied you, or you can take out some lackeys while I go for the other two" "Connor, they're stronger than you" "When did you guys get so scared? When my mom and dad were together you grouped together and everything but now you give up straight away" "He's right, we'll go for the lackeys, good luck Connor". Drusilla was about to bang Buffy's head off the floor again when Connor came behind her and stood her up. "Miss Edith, you shouldn't say things like that! Miss Edith says my Spikey will hurt you little boy" "It's a doll you dumb bitch! Now get your stinking hands off my mom" Connor kicked Dru down again then smacked her head off the wall then got his knife and held it up to Dru's neck. At that moment Angel burst through the doors of the warehouse and Fred, Dawn and Xander began dusting the many lackeys along with Wes, Willow and Giles. "Hey dad" "Hey Connor, your doing a good job my boy" "You wanna kill her? I mean it would be more momentous for you" "No son, having that lunatic as your first official kill will be great for your self-esteem" "What the hell is going on! Peaches what are you fucking on about!?" "Oh Spike, you haven't met my son have you? This is Connor and he'll be killing Dru while I kill you, slowly and very painfully" "Trust me mate you won't be" "I think I will, you see ya pissed me off Spike! First you start by attacking my girl, then you kidnap my friends and try to kill my son and this is when you don't have a soul, but wait the best bit is still to come! When you do have a soul, feeling guilt and all you try to rape my girl! Well I'm sorry you don't get away with that kind of shit without payment!" Angel punched Spike then tripped and began to repeatedly kick him then pulled him back onto his feet and got the stake and pierced his chest "Don't you ever touch my woman again you bastard!" Spike tried to get away from the stake but it was useless, Angel had him trapped.  
  
*************************************************** "What is going on?" "I do not know, I know we told him he would win, but we did not expect them to do it this quickly" "Well Destiny I believe he is no longer afraid" "Who? Connor or Angel?" "They both feel no fear, Angel feels so much love for Buffy that nothing can get in the way of it, and Connor is very much like his father, he doesn't want to lose his mother or Angel so they would do anything to stop anything getting in the way of them being a family, I must say this is extremely exciting to watch" "It is, is the popcorn ready yet Alexander?" "Yes, well lets sit back and watch William and Drusilla get their asses kicked!"  
  
*************************************************** "Now what was the one rule I told you William, which I constantly drilled into your head" "Don't go after you grandsire's or sire's ex" "Exactly! You never listened, that's your problem" "Dad I'm getting bored" Connor got out his stake from his back pocket and in one swift flick of the wrist rid the world of Drusilla forever. The rest of the gang had finished off all the lackeys and noticing there was only Spike left, got Willow, Wes and Giles not noticing Buffy was still curled up in the corner. "Dru!" Angel and Connor began to laugh while Spike cried out for his dead lover. "Spike, I'd like to say I'll miss you when I kill you but I can honestly say, you are a worthless piece of shit who no one will even notice is gone, bye" Angel dusted Spike, officially rid of all the fang gang forever. Angel rushed over to Buffy who was curled up in a ball and carefully lifted her up "Come on baby don't bail on me now, come on Connor we're getting out of here" "Is mom ok?" "She's fine Connor, now get in the car with Gunn and the rest of them and I'll meet you at the hotel" "Okay, dad promise me she'll be aright" "She'll be alright, now go".  
  
*************************************************** "They won Destiny, they did it, I must say that was exciting to watch" "It was my darling Alex, but we must keep our promise to Angel, we told him everything would be better and everything would change, we cannot go back on our word" "True, we cannot, well let's do it now".  
  
*************************************************** Angel carried Buffy upstairs and placed her on the bed ever so gently then lay next to her just praying she would be okay. "Come on baby, get better me and Connor need you, our baby needs you" a bright line shone and filled the room and when it dulled down Cordelia appeared in front of them. "Hey guys, Buffy sick?" "Not exactly, why are you here?" "To make a promise good" Cordelia began to chant and Angel felt a feeling of agony run all over his body which crippled him for a few moments while Buff opened her eyes and was fine, there were no scars on her face, no injuries to her stomach. The pain left Angel's body and he felt the need to breath straight away. "Wow that was painful, what happened?" "The powers, they promised you life would be better and it is, you're human now Angel and you and Buffy can live the life you have always wanted. Buffy is fine and your little girl hasn't been harmed in anyway, it's like Spike and Drusilla never touched her" "Little girl?" "Yeah, a baby girl" "Wow, so how is life now Cordy?" "I'm lonely since they made me a higher power, I miss all of you guys, I have to go now, tell Xander I love him" Cordelia disappeared and it was just Buffy and Angel left together in the room. "What happened?" "The powers, they gave me back my humanity!" Buffy laid her head on his chest and could feel his heart beating "Wow" "Our little girl is fine" "We're having a girl?" "Yeah baby, our baby girl" "I love you, so much" "I love you too, I'll never leave you I swear" "I know you won't baby, I think we should call her Sarah, as in our little princess" "It's a beautiful name" Angel placed his hands on Buffy's stomach and couldn't believe that inside was his second child, he never even thought he could have one child, but now he had all he needed. "Hey Buffy are you okay? Am I intruding?" "No come in Xand, I'm fine" "Xander remember how you said you lost the one thing you loved?" "Yeah" "You never lost her, Cordelia stills love you, she told me to tell you, don't give up hope coz I promise we are going to get her back" "Thanks man, Connor's wanting to see the two of you" "Tell him to come up". "Mom are you okay?" "I'm fine baby, come here" Connor sat next to his mother noticing something was different with his parents. "What's up with you guys? You seem different" "Nothing, you need to know something, I'm not a vampire anymore Connor, the powers that be gave me my redemption" "You mean you're human?" "Yeah, okay I know you're probably finding it hard enough to adjust with finding out everything like only a week ago that I was your mom but we need to tell you something" "I'm fine with the family thing, it's what I've always wanted, to be loved by my parents and to live in a stable home" "Well in about 8 months time you're gonna have a little sister" "You mean you're pregnant?" "Yeah" "Wow" Connor hugged his mother then father then went downstairs to tell everyone the news. "Wow he's very accepting" "He's your son" "Oh shift the blame on to me, yeah let's just forget you were the one who got me pregnant in the first place" "Shut up" "Make me" Angel kissed her passionately then they lay in each others arms just content with life.  
  
PART TWO, KISS FROM A ROSE COMING SOON 


End file.
